Dead Famous
by Rizzoli Rizzles
Summary: Jane Rizzoli the famous rock star that is known worldwide has a chance encounter with college student Maura Isles. Can these two opposites somehow become friends? After Maura is attacked, she learns a little more about Jane. What if a dark figure from Jane's past comes after not only Jane, but Maura as well? Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Dead Famous**

Hey everyone, I just want you all to know that this is my very first Rizzoli and Isles story ever! I actually already have the first three chapters written out so it shouldn't be too long for me to post the next chapter, I just have to get it typed up. Honestly this idea sort of just came out of know where and took over on its own. Once I started writing I couldn't stop, I have been waiting to get my computer back in order to post the story, but my computer has been acting up and had to send it to a friend of mine to take a look at it. Unfortunately he helps out with other people's computers so I had to wait my turn, but this story demanded to be written down, so I just started writing everything on paper and before I knew it the first three chapters were done in like two days!

Ok enough of my boring notes and on with the story! Please Read and review! Would really love to hear your thoughts on this.

P.S I do not own any of the characters that come from Rizzoli and Isles, nor do I own the songs that will be used in this story.

**Chapter 1 **

Dark shades covered her tired eyes as she tried to rid herself of this damn hangover with a cup of black coffee. Why did hangovers have to be such a bitch?

A young black man walks into the café, his dark eyes scan throughout the room in search of his long-time friend. His lips slowly grow into a sly smirk as he spots the long red-headed woman drowning down her coffee. He finally makes his way over to the young woman. "Nice wig" he taunts, arms folded.

Without even looking up at her friend she acknowledges the young man. "What do you want Frost?" Her voice raspy and groggy with sleep.

He rolls his eyes as he takes a seat across from her. "Do you have any idea how crazy Korsak is going on looking for you? You have a show in four hours"

"Did you tell him that you would drag my ass back to the hotel for him?" she asks.

"I think Korsak already knows better than to try and force Jane Rizzoli to be anywhere she don't want to be" He grins. "So who bought you that red wig?" He asks curiously.

Jane takes another sip of her coffee before answering. "This one was all Ma; have to admit though, it is better than all those damn blonde wigs she keeps trying to make me wear"

Frost tries to fight off another grin. "I think she wants you to be like that Hanna Montana chick" he snickers.

Jane cringes at that horrible thought. "Oh great so she wants me to become the next Lindsey Lohan in the making as well? Gee so glad Ma has my future goals already set up for me" she speaks sarcastically. Although Jane did wear wigs like Miley Cyrus had during her younger years, she didn't wear them for her shows. The young star only wore them when she wanted to be out in public and not be chased down by crazy obsessed fans.

"By the way, Frankie is mad as hell at you"

Jane rips her glasses off and stares at her friend in shock. "What the hell for?!" her voice becoming scratchier than usual.

"You left him with a freaked out mother nagging at him about where you took off, while he was trying to have some alone time to practice" He explained casually.

Jane groans. "Damn it, he's gonna kill me isn't it?"

Frankie Rizzoli is Jane's younger brother, and she knew better than anyone not to bother him while he was practicing with his guitar alone. Despite only being twenty-one years old, the young star has been rewarded with four golden records. Her band, The Rizzles is known worldwide for their unique music, inspiring lyrics, and Jane's haunting raspy voice that would stun anyone silent. Their live performances have always been sold out within just hours of being announced since the band became worldwide famous. Her band included her brother Frankie who is 19, her youngest brother Tommy who is 16 and plays the drums, and a long-time friend Martinez who is also 21. Last but not least, Frost was their webpage designer, also 21 years old. The web designer was a genius when it came to computers. He kept up with their Facebook, Myspace, and Twitter page, always replying to fans for the band, as well as their fan mail. Frost was like another brother to Jane, they have been close friends since middle school. Jane had met Martinez towards her last year in middle school, she liked his skills on the guitar and added him to their band. There was also Korsak, her manager, he was in control of setting up their show schedules, photo-shoots, hotel booking, ect.

"You can count on it. So anyway, how many did you score last night?"

It was no secret that Jane Rizzoli didn't have any problems when it came to finding her a bed buddy for the night. It didn't matter if they were male or female; both genders quickly fell for the famous star. She was always in control with her lovers in bed, making them submit to her lustful touch to those that were willing. The only person that didn't know about Jane's active sex life was her Ma. She threatened to beat on anyone that would tell her, including her brothers, Martinez, and even Frost.

After downing the last bit of her coffee Jane gives Frost her devil like smile. "Ever done a threesome?"

"You didn't!?" His eyes go wide with envy. It wasn't that Frost had any trouble in finding a lover for the night, but he wasn't as crazy as his friend.

"Sure did, said they were best friends to. Known each other since preschool or something like that" She replied proudly.

"Guys or gals?"

Jane raises an eye brow. "Do you even have to ask? They were girls obviously" It wasn't that Jane didn't enjoy a good fuck with any guy willing, but she found girls more challenging. It was easy for Jane turn even a straight woman after a simple touch, and few lustful whispers to the ear.

Frost lets out a soft whistle. "And it's just like you to hog them all to yourself, anyway all that aside we really should get back to the hotel"

Jane sighs. "Yeah, yeah I know. I was just getting out for some coffee anyhow. Didn't want Ma to notice my hangover look and all. The worst of it is gone now though"

Frost stands up first and allows the star to lead them outside as she places her shades back on. "You also have a photo-shoot with a few fans in two hours at the Boston Arena" He announces.

Once outside the café Jane groans at the news she just received. "Do I have to?" she whines.

"The fans want to be with the star Jane, so yes you have to" He gives her his no arguing back look, she just huffs and pouts as they start heading back to the hotel on foot, which isn't that far. Frost couldn't blame Jane for not wanting to participate in the photo-shoot really. It could be quiet exhausting, security was tight, fans screamed in your ears, it was just so troublesome for the band most of the time. It wasn't that Jane didn't love her fans; she really did and was actually always very kind to them, especially to the children fans that adored her. Although Jane was a major player, deep down Frost knew she was a good person, stubborn maybe, but good none the less. She was also extremely protective to those she cared most about; she would do anything to keep her loved ones safe.

While making their way back to the hotel they were about to pass the Boston public library when they suddenly started to hear shouting.

"You're such a geek Maura!"

Jane and Frost stopped walking and looked up towards the steps that would lead you to the library's entrance. Jane noticed three young women around her age standing to the side of the front door out of the way. The singer also noticed that other passer buyers seemed to ignore the commotion that was now taking place.

"I believe the correct term you are looking for is genius, and there is no need to raise your voice May" Maura spoke calmly.

Jane could tell that this girl came from money just by looking at her clothes, and how she spoke. She didn't like how her voice sounded all know it all, she looked snobbish to Jane. The girl was wearing a black skirt that reached just above the knees, black heels, and a lime-green scarf-effect silk-charmeuse top. Jane had to admit it though; the blonde-brown, hazel eye girl didn't look half bad.

"Ugh there she goes again May!" The one called May had short red hair and green eyes; she looked to be about 5ft and 4inches tall.

"Forget it Rain, someone as literal as Maura could never understand how Jane is a musical genius" May spat.

Rain was the tallest of the three girls, most likely about 5ft and 6inches tall, Jane being just two inches taller. Rain had long brown hair, and light blue eyes. Jane instantly noticed the Rizzles band t-shirts that May and Rain wore.

Frost lightly nudges Jane to gain her attention and whispers into her ear. "Don't tell me those are the ones you scored with last night"

Although Frost and Jane were a good distance away from the trio, Frost didn't want to chance anyone of them hearing his question.

Jane scratches her head as she tries to remember, while taking care of the irritating itch her wig caused. "Hell if I know?" She shrugs, now shoving her hands into the front pockets of her jeans.

"I don't understand how blind you can be about Jane, Maura" Rain huffs.

"I never said she wasn't a musical genius, nor did I say she was. I simply said that I do not listen to her style of music" she explained.

"But everyone listen to The Rizzles" May argued.

"What you are implying is impossible" Maura stated.

"What the hell do you mean by that? Her music is sold worldwide" Rain justified.

"There are over six billion people all over this planet alone. There are also plenty of countries out there that do not have the luxury of keeping up with the media's latest popular entertainment industry. Therefore your statement is incorrect and not possible" She stated factually.

Jane stared in awe at the literal answer the two girls were silenced by. The artist couldn't believe how factual this woman was, it was weird, she was obviously a book worm. Who else would be at the library during the summer? Although she might be a college student taking summer classes.

May throws her arm up in frustration. "God Maura you are too damn literal! Now I see why people can't stand to be around you" she huffs.

Maura frowns. "I'm sorry" Her voice was tiny and broken to Jane's ears. She almost felt bad for judging the poor woman so quickly; she had never seen someone look so helpless, so sad. Jane was really starting to hate these bitches, they went too far! It didn't even matter to the singer if Maura was a fan or not, she never expected the whole world to love her music, despite what her crazy fans say.

"Let's go May, we've got front row seats to the Rizzles concert today and we still have plenty of time to kill around the city" Rain turns to face her frustrated friend.

"Yeah, I'd rather be anywhere at this point than listen to another one of Maura's literal fun facts" May replies coldly.

Maura flinches at the hateful tone and looks down in shame, she could already feel the wetness from her eyes that were threatening to fall.

Without even saying goodbye to Maura the crazy fan girls turn to walk down the stairs. They had no idea that they had just passed by the very singer they had been shouting for. They also didn't see the fearsome glare that Jane was sending them.

Frost just shook his head; girls could be so mean to each other at times. He looks up at his friend. "Jane ready to go?" he asks. His eyes go wide as he watches the singer make her way up the stairs and towards Maura.

Maura was lost in her own world as her arms tighten around one of her text books. She was trying to gain control over her emotions, but was failing miserably. How many times must people walk out on her? How many times must she be mocked at for being different, she thought college was supposed to be different from high school, but sadly she thought wrong. The only time people even bother to confront her was if they wanted information out of her.

"I never much liked my crazy fans anyway"

A scratchy but comforting tone snapped Maura out of her sorrows as she looked up to see a tall beautiful red head.

"Pardon me?" She says confused.

The red head gives Maura a playful cat like smile. She watches as the girl looks around for a moment, Maura sees that she seems to be satisfied with something and slowly places a hand on top of her. Maura's eyes widen as the red disappears and is replaced with a waterfall of dark wild curly hair.

"Hi" Jane continues to grin. The star is almost certain even this sophisticated looking woman would faint from her presence.

Maura cocks her head to the side confused. "Umm hi? Why were you wearing a wig?"

Jane blinks suddenly taken back, this wasn't the reaction she was expecting at all. "_Really?_" She draws out the word.

"It must be awfully hot and itchy wearing such a thing in this summer heat" she points out.

"Really? You don't know!?" Jane asks still stunned.

Now Maura blinks, even more confused. "Don't know what? I already pointed out that wearing a wig in this heat can't be comfortable, that is why I am curious as to why you chose to wear one"

Before Jane could even try to respond to such a statement Frost quickly made his way up the stairs. He quickly grabs Jane's wig and places it back roughly onto Jane's head, trying to put it back in place correctly.

"Frost what the hell?!" Jane snaps.

He ignores her shouting and helps Jane get it back in place just as a few more people came walking in and out of the library. When it was clear Frost let out a sigh of relief. "Jane are you crazy. Do you want to be stampede by a bunch of crazy fans?"

Maura's eyes widen as the pieces came together. "You must be Jane Rizzoli?!"

"Now she gets it" Jane rolls her eyes, still hidden behind her shades.

"Jane we really need to get going" Frost announces.

"Chill Frost we got time to kill, so Maura was it?" she smiles.

"Umm yes, but how…"

"We sort of overheard those girls shouting at you" Jane cuts her off to explain.

Maura's eyes widen in horror. "I hope you didn't get the impression that I was being disrespectful towards your music Miss Rizzoli! I was simply trying to explain to May and Rain that I just don't listen to the rock genre" She talks quickly, Maura didn't want to have this famous star hating her as well.

Jane just smiles as she holds her hands up, like she was surrendering. "Breathe Maura its ok really. I honestly don't expect everyone to listen or like my music, despite what some of my more obsessed fans say"

Frost snorts. "More like psychotic fans"

"May say" Maura replies.

"What?" Jane blinks confused.

"The correct phrase is 'May say'" Maura states, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Really?_" Jane replies, once again drawing out the word.

Maura sighs, she was doing it again! Why was it so difficult for her to just be normal? Maybe she was better off with being alone, people were just too hard to read for Maura. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be keeping you, clearly you have to be busy getting ready for your show this afternoon. I need to be heading home myself anyway" Maura answered. Jane could hear the frustrated sadness in her voice, she instantly felt bad for being too sarcastic for the literal woman. "It was nice to meet you Miss. Rizzoli and…"She glances at Jane's friend.

He gives her a warm smile that just couldn't be faked. "Frost"

Maura nods. "It was nice meeting you as well Frost" She was about to turn and walk away when. "Wait! Why don't you come to my show? I bet I can turn you into a fan if you just give the music a try" Jane suggested.

She shakes her head. "Getting tickets now would be impossible, not to mention that the noise from rock concerts are known to cause hearing damages" Maura stated.

"Don't tell me you have never been to a concert Maura?" Jane asks trying to keep the playful grin away. She could tell right away that this girl must have a habit of spitting out facts when she was nervous. Jane had always been really good at reading people. Even Frost suddenly looked like Maura had just grown two heads.

Maura is quiet for a moment, almost afraid to answer. "Well not to a rock concert. My mother only ever allowed me to Operas, plays, and classical music performances" she answers honestly.

"Then you just have to come see my show. I'll feel honored to be your first rock concert. You don't even have to worry about the ticket" Jane pulls out two VIP backstage passes from her the back pocket of her jeans. She hands them to the stunned Maura. "Bring a friend along if you want, and don't worry I promise my music won't destroy your hearing" she grins.

Maura blinks at the back stage passes that were suddenly now in her hands.

"But you shouldn't waste such good passes on me! I'm sure you could sell them for a tremendous amount of money. I don't even know any of your songs" Maura says quickly.

Jane just shakes her head as she continues to smile. "Trust me after today you'll become a fan. Besides we need to open your eyes to a little more modern day music. I promise that my music is a lot more than just noise. I also don't just play one style of rock, I mixed it up with alternative, punk, and whatever I can think of" she explains.

Maura is stunned by the singer's confident as she spoke so passionately about her music, she couldn't possibly turn down such a generous offer.

"Thank you Miss. Rizzoli, what time and where is the concert?"

"Just Jane. And it's at the Boston Arena at 1pm this afternoon. Just flash those passes and one of the big fellas guarding the entrance will lead you to me" Jane explains.

Frost glances at Jane, he hoped that the star wasn't just being kind to this girl so that she could have sex with her. Somehow Maura seemed like someone that has been hurt plenty of times already. With a sigh he glances at the time on his phone. "Jane we really need to go"

"Alright, alright already were going. See ya at the show Maur" She gives the girl one last cat like smile and waves goodbye before walking off with Frost.

Maura watches the singer leave, and for just a single moment she begins to wonder if she had somehow made a friend.

**TBC! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead** **Famous**

I just want to thank everyone that is reading my story and to those taking the time to review. It really means a lot me to see people enjoying my story.

I do not own the characters from Rizzoli and Isles, or the songs that will be used in the story.

**Chapter 2 **

It didn't take long for Jane and Frost to finally make their way back to her room.

"Jane Rizzoli where have you been!?" shouted Angela Rizzoli.

Jane takes her shades off, along with the irritating wig. "Ma calm down. I just went out to get some coffee, I needed to stretch my legs a bit" Jane explained.

"Meanwhile you ignore my calls, as well as Korsak's for that matter" Angela cries hysterically.

"Miss. Rizzoli we shouldn't you be getting Jane ready for the photo-shoot" asked Frost, hoping to calm the hovering mother down.

"But that isn't for another two hours!" Jane cried. Although Jane could act like the tough player she is, she was completely different around her mother. Angela could almost always get her daughter to act like she was six years old again without even trying.

"Enough fussing Janie, the clothes designers, and make-up artist are already here, now let's get a move on"

"What about the guys?" she asks curiously.

"They are already at the arena practicing for the show, and getting things set up" she explained.

"Then I should be there with them!"

"Well you would be if you hadn't been out stretching your legs as you say" Angela shoves her daughter gently out of the room before the star could even try to argue.

"I'll meet you all at the arena" Frost taunts. Jane glares at Frost as he makes his way to the elevators, leaving her to fend for herself against her Ma.

"Better keep your eyes on your dolls tonight Frost!" she threatens.

By now Frost was in the elevator. "Action Figures!" he yells before Jane and Angela were out of view.

Meanwhile Angela has pulled her famous daughter into another room on the same 20th floor. Nearly an hour later Jane was dressed in leather black pants, black laced bots, her leather gloves with the fingers cut open, and a white t-shirt that said 'Unbreakable' on the front, and 'Rizzles' on the back with black and purple letters. Her hair was let down, wild and free like it usually was. She had some make-up, but not enough to take away her natural beauty. Jane actually hated make-up, but she didn't mind a little lip gloss; or a light touch of blush every now and then. The rock star looked absolutely stunning; she could even make a model become envious with her looks.

Angela smiled proudly at her daughter. "Look at how beautiful my baby girl looks" Wet tears were close to following out of her dark eyes.

"Awe Ma why do you always have to get so emotional before a show or photo-shoot" Jane felt embarrassed.

"It's because I'm so proud of you, I can't help it!" Angela hugs her daughter hard as Jane grumbles.

"Ma I hates hugs" she wines, but she doesn't pull away.

There was a knock at the door. "You ladies decent?" It was Korsak.

"Come in Korsak" Angela smiles and pulls away from Jane.

Korsak opens the door and smiles at seeing Jane ready. "I trust that we are ready to go then?" Korsak asked.

"We certainly are" Angela replies. Jane watches as her mother flushes and Korsak gives her a friendly smile. She knows that two have a huge crush on each other and that her Ma has been eyeing Korsak for years. The only reason Korsak never made a move before was because her Ma was still getting over her Pa, but now that he has been gone for years she wandered just how long it would be before he made a move on her. The singer wouldn't mind really, she liked Korsak and wanted her Ma to be happy.

Jane gives a light cough to get the two love birds their attention. Korsak lets out a surprise cough as well, knowing that Jane has spotted his starring at Angela. "Right then, let get a move on" he announces.

Jane rolls her eyes but a sly smile graces her lips as she follows behind her Ma and Korsak. They lead the singer to the familiar limo waiting for her just outside the hotel entrance. The ride was pleasant for Jane as she listened to random music on her IPod. Her mind travels back to that literal girl she had meat earlier, she was certain the girl would instantly become a fan. Her devil like smile graces her lips as she stares out at the tinted window, she knew this girl would practically be throwing herself at the singer after the fun afternoon she gave her. She always scored with the girls she gave backstage passes to; Martinez often played her trick and hated that. Fifteen minutes later the singer had finally made it to the arena. Jane heads inside before Korsak and Ma even started to climb out of the limo.

When she finally made her way to the stage of the arena she smiles proudly up at her band, her arms folded. "Hey boys, miss me?" She cocks her head to the side, her eyes practically shinning with a mischievous look.

"Jane!" Frankie say surprised. He then remembers that he is mad at his sister and glares at her. "Don't ever leave me with a frantic Ma again while I'm trying to practice alone"

She huffs like a kid. "It's not my fault that she freaks out over little matters, I was just getting coffee and stretching my legs out" she explained. The tall dark haired singer easily hauls herself up the stage and is now standing just a few feet away from her boys.

"More like trying to hide the hangover look from Ma" Tommy grins; he is sitting with his drums.

"Frost told us all about your threesome adventure" Martinez pointed out.

"Jealous are we Martinez? I think that puts me in the lead as far as experience goes" she smirks. Jane and Martinez were always trying to up one another and see who could get laid the most.

"Don't get cocky Rizzoli; I'll see more tonight at the hotel than you ever could"

"Oh I don't know, I already got myself a potential hottie just waiting to become a fan of my touch" Her voice is filled with her prideful attitude.

"I knew there was the real reason you gave her the backstage passes" Said Frost, making his presence known as he comes out from backstage. In the back he had his laptop running and was answers questions about today's show for the fans online.

"How hot is she?" asked Tommy.

Jane shrugs, ignoring her brother's question and his goofy smile. "So what, if she becomes a fan she'll buy our merchandise, and most importantly our music. It won't hurt if I get to have a little fun in return after introducing to a little modern day music to the girl" she explains.

Frost frowns, he didn't like this plan at all. He wasn't sure why it was bothering him, this was how Jane usually played, hell even Martinez pulled the old free backstage passes just to get laid trick. Something about this girl just didn't feel right, although it was a small observation, Frost could tell that she would probably break under Jane's tricks. "You think just because she might like your music that she'll just roll over and submit to your touch don't you?" Frost's tone was slightly annoyed and this actually surprised Jane, but she didn't show it.

"It's how they all react isn't Martinez?" Jane questions. She didn't like the look Frost was giving her, like he was judging her. He never cared about how she scored with the ladies before, so why was he getting so agitated?

By now Martinez had placed his guitar down as did Frankie, and the two boys were sitting down, allowing their legs to hang over the stage. "Sure is, just give them a few polite compliments and there all over us. Hell even Frankie could get laid as much as we did if he wasn't such a pansy"

Frankie growls and gives Martinez a threatening stare. "Not all of us want to be players Martinez" he snaps.

"Watch it Martinez, Frankie can knock you out quicker than you think" Jane warns. Jane was extremely protective of her brothers, especially Frankie; the two have always been close. Although Frankie didn't much care for Jane's active sex life, he did look up to her.

"Whatever, so Jane who is this hot babe you gave those passes to?"

"Back off Martinez, she's mine" Jane growls, her voice becoming scratchier than normal.

"Chill Jane, I was just curious"

Frost was getting annoyed with the two Alpha sex addicts and decided to head backstage to answer a few more questions for the fans. It wasn't that he was jealous of the two, sure that Maura girl was good looking, but he just couldn't get this nagging feeling out of him that Jane was going to do something she regretted if she kept up this player act.

Jane noticed Frost leaving and before she could call out to him, Korsak and her Ma finally made their way inside. Jane figured the two have been chatting about today's schedule before making their appearances known.

"All right guys here's the plan" Korsak starts, quickly grabbing the band's full attention. "We got a few fans that we will be allowing to come inside in the next few minutes and get this photo-shoot started. I want lots of friendly smiles, and please be mindful of what you say around the fans" Korsak eyes Jane with his warning look, she just shrugs and tries to look innocent. "After that photo-shoot is done you guys can practice, we'll have lunch, and just relax a little before you have to go on" he explains in his serious tone.

"Sounds like a plan, man" Jane smirks, and solutes to Korsak. He just shakes his head as the boys' chuckle at Jane's display.

Meanwhile Maura Isles was walking home from the library and her mind was wondering as it often did. She couldn't get that singer's face out of her head no matter how hard she tried. She still had a good three and a half hours before the show would even begin and had plenty of time to kill. A part of her was actually growing excited; it would be like an adventure for Maura.

It didn't take long for the young college student to make it to her condo. After Maura had gotten accepted to college she claimed the home as hers' thanks to her parents. They bought it for her as a reward, but she knew the real reason why they bought the condo. She shakes her head at the unwanted thoughts of her depressing childhood, and distant parents. Sure they gave her plenty of money, plenty of nannies to raise her, but they never gave her the only thing she wanted from them, their love and attention.

Ignoring the painful memories she places her purse and the two passes she received onto her kitchen counter. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do with the second pass, she gave out a pathetic laugh as she recalled the singer telling her to invite a friend along. Maura looks out at the spectacular Harbor view; she had to admit that she loved her home. It had ceiling-to-floor windows in the living/dining rooms, a large private balcony, gourmet, open kitchen and luxurious bathrooms. She loved her spacious two bedroom; two bathroom condo very much, and Maura was always truly grateful for things she did have in life.

Maura decided to head over to her living room and take a seat on her couch. She grabs her laptop that was sitting on a small table in the middle of her living room. The young college student figured that she should at least study up on this singer and familiarize herself with a few songs. When Maura types in Jane Rizzoli she is surprised by the amount of information she finds on the young star.

'_Jane Rizzoli was born in 1992 to Angela Rizzoli and Francesco Rizzoli. She is the eldest sister to guitar player Frankie Rizzoli, and drum player Tommy Rizzoli. Raised in the blue-collar Boston suburb of Revere, Massachusetts, Jane has fought long and hard when it comes to wringing her music. It was her escape from reality, her chance to make a better life for her family. At the age of 10 her parents divorced and that's when her writing really took off. Her brothers have been playing their instruments since they were real small, and it was Jane's idea to from the Rizzoli band when she was just 12 years old. By the age of 13 she had invited Martinez their second guitar player to join the band. Shortly after the group was complete The Rizzles came out with their first self name title album and they were rewarded a gold record for the amount of sells their album made. Every album after that has always been the top seller worldwide, along with a gold record reward. With Jane's stunning raspy voice, and the bands amazing tune it isn't surprising how The Rizzles continue to be the top selling band worldwide'_

Maura is simply amazed by the young girl's accomplishments, she actually feels quiet embarrassed for not really knowing the singer when she introduced herself to Maura. She began to wonder how amazing it must be to be able to sing all over the world and to inspire so many lives as your job. Although Maura herself has traveled to many places, she never touched millions of people's lives like the star seems to be doing. She knew that most people found geniuses like her to be annoying and boring; it always stung Maura when people called her that.

Why should she be punished for liking to learn? Maybe she was too literal for her own good, but it was the only way she knew how to be. She didn't know how to be a normal girl, because her parents never taught her. She tried to make friends plenty of times in her younger years, but people always became irritated with her big long endless words. Whenever she got nervous she would start spitting out facts so that she wouldn't hyperventilate or pass out instead.

She shakes the thoughts out of her mind again, a habit she has obtain since she was small. Maura spends a good hour studying the band's bio and learning about each member. Another fact that Maura had found interesting was that anyone who has ever seen Jane Rizzoli always see the same leather gloves on her hands. People claim that it is very rare to ever see the singer without them on. Although Maura figured it could just be Jane's fashion signature, she wondered if the singer could be hiding something behind those gloves. As her memories from this morning come rushing back at her, Maura could remember seeing the familiar gloves.

Glancing at the time Maura realized that she needed to get herself ready; although she still had two and a half hours left, she felt the need to do something. She pulls up a list of the Rizzles songs and lets the music fill her silent condo. As she is about to stand she is stunned when the first lyrics began to play as it begins to haunt her lonely soul.

'**Now I will tell you what I've done for you. 50 thousand tears I cried, screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you, and you still won't hear me. Going Under…..' **(Song: Going Under by Amy Lee)

Her voice seemed to put Maura in a trance, it was as if she could see herself drowning as the lyrics described. She could see her small self reaching her hands out to her parents, but watching them helplessly as they turned away from her cries. Maura felt she wasn't allowed to ask for their company, she didn't want to burden them and take them away from the life they enjoyed without her. Her frustrations of being alone, of drowning in silence made this song hit her like a ton of bricks. Jane's voice took her back into a time she didn't want to see, but it also felt like someone else out their understood her sadness, understood her loneliness. When the song finally ends Maura can feel a wet tear fall down her cheek, never has a song ever struck her so deeply. Her mother has been so incredibly wrong about this type of music, it was so much more than just noise; it had words that showed emotion in all different kinds of colors. Maura whipped the tear away from her face and forced her legs to move to her room as she allowed her computer to play another song.

Just ten minutes later and Maura was finally dressed for the concert. She wore black heels, black tight pants, and a lucent calf hair and woven top. The outfit hugged her tiny body perfectly like a glove. Killing time she continues to listen to the band and enjoying every song that fills her ears. She continues to study the band members as the music plays. Before the college student realizes it, time passed and she had just an hour before the show. Wanting to be there early Maura shuts her computer off; she heads over to her kitchen counter grabbing her purse, and places the two passes around her neck. Perhaps she could simply give away the other pass when she arrives to the concert. When she makes it to the front door she stops to stare at the passes that were hanging around her neck and lets her mine wonder once again. What if she was hoping for too much out of this trip, what if the young singer had no intentions of becoming friends with her? She could have just been being nice to her, what if this was some kind of trick? It wouldn't be the first time she has been invited to some event just be some kind of cruel joke to be laughed at. She shakes her head again, refusing to let old memories mess with her emotions. Maura Isles did not like to cry, she prided in herself for rarely allowing her emotions to beat her. The young genius simply refuses to believe that someone as inspiring as Jane could be so cruel. She may not gain a friend out of all this, but at least it was better than spending her time alone.

With a heavy sigh she finally walks out of the safety of her condo and heads out the door. At the time Maura had no idea that her afternoon fun was going to be cut short.

**TBC! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dead Famous**

Hello again to my faithful readers. I know a few of you guys are expressing some concerns about Jane's personality in this story. Try not to worry too much, I do promise that she will get better.

You know the drill I don't own the Rizzoli characters, or the songs used for this story.

Believe me if I owned Rizzoli and Isles the tv show, I would probably being hanging out with Sasha and Angie after work all the time! Hahaha those two just crack me up in like any interview you see them.

**Chapter 3**

Maura easily parks her black Lexus in front of an old abandon brick building that was just across the street from the arena. Arriving just under an hour the young genius stares out of her window in awe at the large crowd standing outside. It looked as if nearly all of Boston had come just for this concert.

Her hazel eyes blink as she suddenly realizes that the crowd was finally being allowed into the arena. Unbuckling her seatbelt the young student gets out of the car and locks it up. She needed to hurry and make her way over to the crowd so that she could find someone to give her extra pass to. Sure she could probably sell it to whomever had the largest amount of cash, but Maura had no desire to demand cash for something she had no for anyway. Just as she was about to cross the streets an unwanted voice filled her ears.

"Maura what the hell?"

Maura sighs as she turns her gaze to her left to see May and Rain making their way towards her direction.

"Afternoon May, Rain" she says politely. Although these two were nothing but cruel to Maura; she was never one to stoop down to their level.

May stopped walking as she was now just a few feet from the brown-blonde genius. "Are you actually heading over to the Boston arena?" May points over to the building, face filled with aggravation.

Maura flinches at the hateful tone, she knew she couldn't lie. It was physically impossible for Maura to lie. "Yes" she whispers softly, face looking down.

Rain's hard stare narrows as she sees something hanging around Maura's neck freely. She makes her way over to Maura and snaps the two passes right off her neck. Maura gasped out in surprise and jumps back at the sudden attack. "She has backstage passes May!" Rain practically yelled.

What!?" May shrieks and runs up to see the passes Rain held for herself.

"How the hell? We had to sleep with Jane just to get free front row seats!" May looks up at the stunned wide eyed Maura. "What did you do to get these huh? Let her fuck you around a few times, I bet you were just pretending to act like you didn't know who Jane Rizzoli really was. Didn't want to brag about the passes you had to our faces did ya, instead you wanted to show them off when you got here" May sneered vengefully.

"I did no such thing!" Maura replied quickly, her voice sounding completely appalled. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment as an image of the star suddenly popped into head naked. She shakes the thought away as she continues to explain. "I happened to run into Miss. Rizzoli as I was leaving the library just after the two of you walked away" Maura huffed, feeling annoyed that they would think she would do such a thing for tickets. "I explained to her that I was never really exposed to her type of music and she insisted that I come see her show and just handed the passes to me" she added.

Hoping her explanation would calm the fuming girls, it only seemed to backfire on poor Maura. "You don't even deserve to have these passes! Rain and I will be taking these passes with us"

Rain smirks. "Sounds good to me" she places the passes around her neck.

Maura eyes widen again in disbelief, she had no idea what to do. Before she could even try to reason with the girls they were suddenly dragging her inside the abandon building while no one was looking. She tried to scream but they wouldn't allow it. Although over the loud noise from the crowd Maura doubt that anyone would have been able to hear her anyway.

Once inside Rain slammed Maura harshly against the wall, the trio were to the left side of the entrance so that no passer buyers could see them from the glass door.

"I think Jane will think us for keeping Miss Lecture mouth out of her life anyway" May's lips turned into a devil's smile.

Maura's eyes narrowed at them, but she is soon kicked in the stomach by Rain. Rain didn't like the look that the genius was giving them; it was as if she was looking right into their souls. "Yeah Jane doesn't need a literal freak like you at her concert" Rain taunts.

May takes a turn at kicking the blonde, she knocks the wind right of the stunned Maura. The powerful kick caused her to cry out at the contact which only made the mean girls laugh. May kneels down at the fallen girl and lifts her chin to force Maura's eyes to stare into her own. "Someone like Jane could never like a freak like you" she spat cruelly.

Maura's eyes are empty as she finally forces her weak voice to speak. "If you were a real fan as you claim to be, then you wouldn't be using your body to gain Jane's attention. You would be expressing your love for her music, telling her how much her music inspired you, helped you even, but instead you only care about her status as a singer. If it was the music you loved about her, then there should be no reason to degrade yourself like that. She would probably be more grateful to hear how much her music actually touched you, instead of how much she actually touched you" Maura said wisely.

For moment May and Rain were stunned silent as May had removed her hand from Maura's chin. They stared at her like Maura had just slapped them in the face. May's eyes flash a vengeful look as she stand and suddenly kicked Maura in head with a powerful force. Maura's head went back, hitting against the wall in causing her to cry out in pain. "You wouldn't know a damn thing about being a fan Maura!" she practically growls. "To know the feeling of just being in the same building as someone as amazing as Jane excites me. But to be kissed by her, to be touched by her, it's exhilarating. That night when she took Rain and I, we were her only focus. It didn't matter that she had millions of other fans around the world, at that moment in time we were the ones she wanted" May explained. Her body was shaking with anger as Maura's words taunted her.

Maura knew that her throbbing head might lead to a slight concussion, she had to stay conscious. Her unfocused eyes look up at the blurry girls in front of her. "Sex is meaningless if mutual feelings are not expressed amongst the lovers. Just because she was having sex with the two of you, does not mean she saw you as anymore then a form of stress relief, or arousal release" Maura explain factually, despite how weak and small her voice sounded.

Another wave of anger swims through May as she slaps Maura across the face. "As if you could know anything about love! Or emotions for that matter, your more robotic than a freaking machine" she spat.

Maura shuts her eyes wishing she could just disappear, as much as she hated it; those words were probably not far off from the truth. Maura didn't understand human emotions, she wasn't good at reading people like most folks did on a daily bases. Perhaps she was like a robot that was only good for information.

Rain glances at the time on her phone. "Come on May we should get going if we want to chat with Jane before the show"

May nods. "Your right, I was getting bored with this brain freak anyway. Thanks for the passes Maura" she taunts. She gives Maura one final blow to the face with her foot.

They were finally gone and Maura was alone, something she was actually grateful for once. She lifts her head up slightly and looks at the door. Silently she is demanding her body to move but it is in too much pain. Searching for her phone she silently grumbles at herself for having left it in her car, something she rarely did. Maura lets out a pathetic laugh as she leans her back against the wall and looks up at the ceiling. "If I'm such a robot then why do these tears refuse to stop falling at my demands" she whimpers sadly.

Meanwhile backstage, it was just thirty minutes before the show and Jane Rizzoli was scowling. She is sitting on a chair, arms folded on top of the back of the wooden seat. Frankie was munching on some chips at the food bar for the band as he raised an eye brow. "What with Jane?"

Frost was drinking a soda but stops for moment to study the star. "I think she's upset that her new friend isn't here yet" he replies amused.

"What was her name again?" Tommy asked. He was also at the food bar munching away at anything his hands could grab.

Frost shrugs. "I doubt she even remembers her name"

Martinez just laughs; he is sitting next to Jane in his own chair but sitting on it correctly. "It's a waste of time to remember all the fans that let us fuck around them right Jane"

Jane growls at Martinez. "Her name is Maura!" she snaps.

Everyone jumps slightly taken back by the sudden outburst from the singer. They had never before seen her so defensive about knowing someone's name. The air was thick with tension despite the screaming fans in the stadium.

Before anyone could speak a few young women and men came into the back with their back stage passes hanging around their neck. Jane's eyes focused as she studied the two women, a child, and two men. She forced a smile to grace her lips for the fans despite the anger of not seeing Maura.

"OMG its Jane Rizzoli and the Rizzles!" cried a child. The child was cute, Jane had to admit. She had bright blonde hair that reached her the mid-section of her back, bright green eyes. She couldn't be older than ten years of age. Next to the child were two young males in their early 20s at least. They looked rather bored and Jane could instantly see the resemblances in them with the young child, they must be siblings. The tallest looking brother was about 6ft tall, he had short dirty blonde hair, and the same green eyes. The other brother looked to be just under 6ft tall, his hair was also blonde, but he had bright blue eyes. The siblings wore jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers. Jane noticed the Rizzles t-shirt that had a photo of her on the front of the black shirt that the small child wore.

The little eagerly walks up to Jane as the singer stands up and moves the chair out of the way. "Hi I'm Jamie, and I really love your music! Can I please have your autograph?" she pleaded kindly.

Jane smiles, her rare but true smile at the child. She kneels down to the girl's level and happily takes the pen and note pad. If it was one thing Jane actually liked, it was the kids who looked up to her. They actually loved her for her music and didn't try to impress her. They were never scheming to sleep with her just so that they could brag to their friends that Jane made love to them, although it was never love for Jane. Despite being a huge player among her older fans, deep down she hated that her body was really the only thing they wanted from her. Children were so sweet and innocent; they really listen to her words, more than most grown adults.

"I would love to sweetheart; do you have a favorite song?" Jane asks as she signs her name to Jamie.

Jamie gives Jane a bright big smile. "I love Unbreakable the best! I sing along to it all the time, but I also really like Rise Above" she explains passionately.

Jane grins back playfully at the child as she hands the pen and note pad back. "Would you like to take a picture with me and the band?"

Green eyes lit up with joy as she pulled the camera around her neck and quickly hands it to the tallest brother. "Daniel take the picture for us please!" she quickly begs.

The rest of the band came over to Jane and the all stood as Jane continued to kneel to the level's child. Daniel grumbled something inaudible. Jamie wrapped her tiny arms around Jane's neck as Jane hugged her back and looked up at the camera. The picture was shot and Jamie soon turned her attention to the rest of the members, chatting animatedly. Daniel and the other brother stood near the sister as they waited for the night to end.

"Oh Jane that was just so sweet" said a voice.

Jane glances to the other two fans and places her fake smile on for them. "She's a sweet kid" she shrugged.

"Do you think you'll be free tonight after the show Jane?" asked the tallest girl.

Jane raises and eye brow. "Can't say for certain, why?"

"Don't you remember us, from the night before?"

She lets her mind wonder as she tries to place the two faces. Jane holds back a groan as she finally remembers how the small girl grabbed her breast as the three of them had heated sex. "Of course I remember, so glad you two could make it to the show" she smiles.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world!" May shrieks.

"Yeah, any time you're in Boston well always be there for you Jane" said Rain proudly.

Jane wanted to cringe; she couldn't stand these two when they talked. Their voices were annoying and their obvious need to suck-up to her bored her to tears. Sure they were amazing in bed, but if they weren't naked and moaning out her name, then they were just a nuisance to the star.

"Well that is certainly nice to know" She glances to the child who was chatting away with Frankie and Frost. Martinez had lost his interest in the girl and was snacking away at the food bar. Tommy was making his way over to Jane. "Have you two met my brother Tommy here?" she asked, pulling her brother's arm to drag him closer to her.

"Hi ladies" he waves, flashing them his boyish smile.

"OMG Tommy Rizzoli your drum solos are simply the best!" Rain praised.

Tommy grins. "Thanks, I practice every day with them" he explains proudly.

Jane uses this chance to walk away from the trio and heads over to Jamie. She still had ten minutes to kill, and she knew that if Maura hadn't showed up by now then she wasn't coming. Jane couldn't understand why it bothered her so much, she was just one woman. The singer could have nearly anyone she wanted, but her gut was telling her that something was wrong. She didn't feel right about May and Rain; she could sense they were hiding something. But the player inside her told her to just screw it, why should she care about some woman that didn't even want to hear her sing.

Lost in thought she hadn't noticed the tug of her Jeans until a tiny voice grasped her attention. "Jane?"

She blinks and looks down, surprised to see Jamie. When she had made it over to the child, Jamie had still been chatting away with Frankie. She noticed now that Frankie; and Martinez were with Tommy and the girls. Frost was sitting on one of the chairs with his laptop, typing away.

Jamie tilts her head confused. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok, why wouldn't I be?" Jane asked as she smiles.

"But you look kind of sad, momma says I'm really good at reading people, even if their faking an emotion" Jamie explained.

"What do you mean?" The singer is stunned by the child's words, and how adult she just sounded.

"Well you've been smiling a lot, but I can tell that most of the time it wasn't real. Like when you were talking two those two girls over there, you looked really annoyed to me" she pointed out.

Truly stunned by the girl's observation the singer was left speechless, how could she reply to something like that. "Were they mean to you?" she asks gently.

Jane glances towards the girl's brothers who were chatting among themselves about video games and such. She looks back at the child as she tries to think of what to say.

Before she could say anything, Korsak and her Ma finally made their way to the backstage. "Five minutes before show time people" Korsak announces.

The two girls squealed in excitement. Jamie tugs at Jane's jeans once more to gain her attention. The singer kneels down to the child's level. "Don't worry I'm all right, but thinks for asking. Those two weren't mean to me, I'm just a bit tired I think. The constant screaming can give me headaches every now and then so maybe that's why you saw frustration" Jane lied smoothly. Jane didn't like lying to children, but she couldn't possible tell the child why she was really annoyed with the two girls, nor could she tell her about Maura.

Jamie frowns not really buying her answer, but she nods anyway. Jane gives a comforting smile and pats her head gently as she stands back up. "All right boys, you ready to show this place what we got" Jane said enthusiastically. The guys shouted out their excitement just before heading for the stage.

Meanwhile at the abandon building the injured Maura had somehow finally managed to stand. She was using the wall to keep her balance as she tried to make her way to the door. Everything hurt, her body cried out in protest as she moved, but she couldn't give up. She had to get help. As she finally makes it to the door and outside she is soon greeted with heavy rain. The cold down pour feels like little needles against Maura's sensitive beaten form. She shakes from the lack of warmth but continues to head for her car. Driving would be impossible at this point in her condition, but she just needed her phone.

When she finally makes it to the car she reaches for the door but her body gives out and her knees go weak. She falls to her knees as she stretches her arms out towards the vehicle so that her face wouldn't collide into it. Maura slowly turns her body around to lean back against the driver's door. It hurt too much to move anymore, she was so tired and just wanted to sleep. Looking up at the sky she tries to imagine herself in her mother's embrace, she tries to know what it feels like to be loved, but it becomes impossible for her. Maura is almost grateful for the rain as it washes her tears away. An image of Jane giving her that cocky smile comes to her mind just as her world finally goes dark.

Nearly two hours later, Jane and the boys returned to the backstage once the shows was over. All covered in sweat but still pumped after the show; everyone was in a better mood, including Jane. Jamie quickly runs over to Jane to give her a big surprise hug. "That was amazing!" she praised happily.

Jane laughs as she hugs the child back. "Thanks, the crowd was pretty amazing to"

"Omg Jane your voice is simply the best!" May squealed, wrapping her arms around one of Jane's.

Jamie was no longer hugging Jane when May had popped up. "The energy you have is indescribable" Rain cheered; as she wraps her arms around Jane's other arm. Normally Jane would be loving this, but for some reason these two reminded her of Maura. She couldn't stand it that this girl was plaguing her mind, even after such a fantastic show.

"We certainly were lucky to run into Maura" May said happily.

Jane loses herself free from the girls and turns around to face them, her face becoming serious. "Wait you two know Maura?"

"Of course, we go way back" May lies easily.

Jamie is studying the trio and instantly doesn't like May, or Rain. She could tell these girls were masking their emotions to Jane; they only wanted to be with her because she was famous, not because of her music.

"Is that who gave you those passes?" Jane asked; her voice agitated with betrayal.

Rain nodded. "We ran into her on our way here, she knew that we were fans and explained how she ran into you. She said that we could have the passes because she said that your type of music disgusted her"

Jane's heart stops, a flash of anger washes over her, her body becomes stiff. "You're lying"

May and Rain looked down at the child surprised. "What on earth did you just say?" May spat.

Jamie glares as best as any ten year old could. "You're lying. I can tell, just by reading the way you speak, it's obvious that you're lying about this Maura person" Jamie spoke as she folded her arms over her chest.

Daniel and the other brother come walking over to her. "Jamie don't start this nonsense again"

"Be quiet Ricky, I can always tell when someone is lying" She says, without looking up at her brother.

"Well I am not lying kid, these passes are enough proof. She gave them to use and said to have a good time" May argued.

Jamie shakes her head. "You're lying. I don't know what really happened, but you are lying about all of this" Jamie said boldly.

Jane's eyes become hard as she suddenly grabs hold of the pass that was still wrapped around May's neck, Rain gasp out in surprise. "Where is Maura" Her voice was low and threatening.

May shrieks out. "I don't know! She just gave us the passes and left, that's all. I swear!"

"Jane dear what are you doing!?" Her mother cries out.

"She's still lying" Jamie announced calmly.

"Shut up you stupid brat!" Rain ordered.

Daniel and Ricky become annoyed and block their little sister from the tall woman's view. "Watch that tone lady" Daniel warns.

"Tell me where Maura is now, or else I call the security guys and make sure that you bitches aren't ever allowed into another one of our shows again" Jane threatened.

"She's at the abandon building across the street! That's where we left her!" May quickly answered. Jane releases her grip around the pass and shoves May out of her way.

"Jane where are you going!?" her Ma yells.

Jane ignores her mother and makes a dash out of the building; she only hoped that these bitches hadn't hurt Maura because of her.

"What should we do with these two?" asked Angela concerned.

"Send them out, make sure they are never allowed anywhere near Jane again" Korsak orders.

"What! But we told Jane where Maura was!" Rain yelled in protest.

"After lying to her" Jamie replied.

The two fans glare coldly at Jamie, but she doesn't even flinch.

"Get out before I call security" Korsak demands.

The two girls flinched at the barking tone and quickly ran out the door. Jamie was making her way towards the door herself until Frost called out to her. "Jamie where are you going?"

"Jane might need our help; those two aren't very nice people. I think they might have hurt this Maura person" she explained wisely.

"We'll come to" said Ricky.

"Don't forget about us" Frankie replied. With that said the band, Korsak, and even Angela headed outside the arena towards the back entrance to find Jane.

**TBC! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dead Famous**

First I want to think those that are reviewing my story, and even to my silent readers out there.

I do not own the Characters of Rizzoli and Isles, nor do I own the songs used in this story. For this chapter the song My Immortal by Evanescence will be used.

**Chapter 4**

The rain continued to pour as Jane ran across the street, her heart pounding heavily. She was about to go inside towards the abandon building, but something from the corner of her eye catches her attention.

"Maura!" she yells. In a flash she is kneeling in front of Maura and quickly looking over her beaten body. Her stomach tightens at the sight of the young girl's face. It was badly bruised with a cut lip, and a black eye already beginning to form. She puts her hands onto Maura's shoulders and gives her a gentle shake. "Maura wake up" Her voice sounding scratchier than usual over the heavy rain.

Maura whimpers in pain but she slowly commands her eyes to open. Her vision is slightly blurry, mostly due to the bruised right eye, and the combination of the rain.

Jane lets out a breath of relief as she sees those hazel eyes open. "Maura it's me Jane, do you think you can stand?"

The injured woman looks up at the singer with empty eyes. "It hurts" she whimpers.

Jane is furious and wants nothing more than to beat those bitches down just as they had done to Maura. The singer suddenly starts to feel guilty for how she treated the young woman before. Her act of kindness was nothing more than scheme to get her into bed with the star, but seeing her so weak and small made Jane feel like real a scumbag.

Jane moves over to Maura's side and wraps an arm around her waist, as she has Maura's left arm around her shoulder. "This might hurt Maura, but I have to get you out of this rain ok" Jane uses her soothing voice to try and bring some comfort to Maura.

"I'm sorry" She says, so soft that Jane nearly misses it.

Jane is surprised. "What are you sorry for Maura?"

"I missed your show" She replies, just before going into a coughing fit of rage.

"Maura!"

"JANE!" The singer looks up to see Jamie, Daniel, Ricky, Frankie, Tommy, Frost, Martinez, Korsak, and even Angela all making their way to her.

"Korsak call the ambulance, Maura needs to get to a hospital!" Jane orders.

Korsak nods without even questioning and pulls out his cell to call the ambulance. "Frankie help me get Maura out of this rain" She points her head towards the abandon building.

"You got it sis!" Frankie is quick and ready to help out his sister whenever needed. He comes over to Maura's other side, wrapping one around her waist, and Maura's other arm around his shoulder. The brother and sister carefully lift Maura up to her feet as she whimpers again in pain. Jane feels bad for causing the sudden whimper, but she had to get Maura out of this rain.

"I'm sorry Jane" she replies again.

"Don't worry about it Maur, this isn't your fault!" Jane explains, her voice serious but comforting at the same time.

After what feels likes forever for Maura, the singer and guitarist were finally able to get her out of the dreadful rain that was causing her body to shake. Jane carefully places Maura down so that she is sitting and leaning against the wall. She looks up and her eyes scan her friends and family until her eyes land on Frost. "Frost hand me your jacket!" Jane commands.

He nods and quickly pulls off the thin brown jacket and hands it over to his friend. Jane thanks him and places the jacket over Maura for some kind of warmth, but realizes it is no use. The jacket itself is already soaked. She snatches the jacket away in frustration as she watches Maura shiver from the cold. Jane stands and turns to throw the jacket down in anger. "Where the hell is that ambulance?!" Her wild hair was sticking to her face, but Jane didn't care. All she cared about was getting Maura to a hospital, she needed warmth.

"Jane sweetie you need to calm down" Angela said worried.

"I will not calm down, if I ever see those bitches again I swear they'll see what a real beating is like" Her voice was dark with vengeance that made everyone's blood feel cold. Jane almost never swore in front of Angela, nobody knew what to say to calm the angry singer.

Jamie walks over to the shivering Maura and felt a great wave of sadness coming from the older woman. She glances over to Jane as the woman is pacing by the front door, keeping her distance from everyone. The young ten year old felt she had to do something to help these women, but what could she do? She watches the shivering woman and places a hand to her forehead. As if feeling fire Jamie quickly pulls the hand away, this woman had a high fever! The small child runs to an old looking closet where the door is nearly torn off the door frame.

"Jamie what are you doing?" Daniel calls out.

Jamie ignores him as she looks through the closet. Her eyes look up at some shelves to the right and she spots a big old grey blanket. It was probably dirty and god knows how long it has been there, but Maura didn't have many options at the moment. Jamie's eyes turn into frustration as she realizes the blanket is simply too high for her to reach.

She quickly runs over to Jane, despite the fearsome look on her face as she paced. "Jane there's a blanket in that closet over there but I can't reach it!" she announces.

Jane quickly stops her pacing and looks to see where the child is pointing at. Without even looking at the girl she make her way over and spots the old blanket on the fifth shelf above her. She jumps and easily grabs the old thing down. Once in her hand she runs over to the still shivering Maura and carefully bundles Maura into the old blanket.

Maura's nose twitches in slight disgust as she speaks with her teeth chattering. "Do know that the bacteria on this thing must be thriving?" She asks, using her factual tone.

Jane just grins, for a moment her anger is washed away. "Well I'm afraid you'll just have to deal with your new bacteria friends until the ambulance gets here"

Maura sighs. "I'm so cold" She continues to shiver as she brings the blanket closer to her.

Jane looks at Maura sadly she couldn't imagine how much hell her body must be feeling right now. It was then her eyes noticed something on Maura's cheek. It was shoe print! Once again her rage is back as she gently places her hand against Maura's cheek, rubbing her thumb carefully along the ugly mark.

"Jane" Maura says softly.

"Hmm?"

"Can you sing to me?" Her voice was pleading as she leaned into Jane's soft touch and closed her tired eyes.

Jane's heart literally skips a beat as her cheeks suddenly become red. Jane Rizzoli never blushes! She pulls her hand away from the burning cheek and isn't quite sure what to say. Everyone else is stunned silence as the watch the scene in front of them. Martinez didn't like seeing this soft side to Jane, she was the ultimate player next to him, surely she was just being friendly to this woman in hopes of future payment.

Maura slowly opens her eyes as the silence continued to fill her ear. "Please Jane"

Jamie walks over to Jane and places a comforting hand on her arm. Jane looks at the child as she gives the singer a sweet loving smile. "Let her hear your comforting voice Jane" she encouraged.

Another heart skips a beat as she turns to Maura who is waiting for her so patiently. She couldn't understand why she suddenly felt so nervous. She was a rock star for crying out loud, she could sing in front of millions up on stage. But this felt different. She lets out a heavy sigh and just forces herself to start singing whatever song came to mine.

'_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Everyone is in awe by the enchanting tone, but none more so than Maura. She could almost feel the sadness of the song as she continued to listen to the haunting melody.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Maura could see her smaller self crying alone wishing that she did have someone that had wiped her tears away, someone that did help fight away her fears and hold her hand, but she never did.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face – it haunts my once __pleasant dreams__  
Your voice – it chased away all the sanity in me_

As her voice filled the silent room the sirens of the ambulance could finally be heard from the distance, but still Jane continued to sing over the noise.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all alone

...me, me, me. 

Just as she finished the last words the ambulance finally made it and the paramedics were rushing in to lift Maura onto the gurney carefully. "Jane" She whimpers softly, just as they placed her on the gurney.

"Don't worry Maura, I'm coming with you"

"I'm sorry Miss, but only family members are allowed on" One of the paramedics explains.

"It's ok she can come, my family is overseas right now" Maura explains, just as another wave of coughing fits strikes.

"I'm coming!" Jane demands.

Despite the rules, the paramedics felt their faces go pale at the threatening look the young singer gave them. "Fine just don't touch anything" Another warns.

Jane nods, she turns to face her worried mother. "I'll see you guys at the hospital?" she asks.

Angela quickly agrees. "Of course dear, but Jane is this woman a friend?"

Jane watches for a moment as the paramedics take Maura out of the building and turns back to her mother. "Yes, she's my friend" With that said she dashes out of the room and hops into the ambulance just after Maura.

"Come on Jamie we should be getting home" says Daniel tired. He never expected to be going through all this when he was forced to bring his kid sister to the Rizzles show.

"Yeah mom is probably wondering why we haven't even called her yet" Ricky stated. He was pulling out his cell phone and was about to start dialing but was cut off by his kid sister.

"NO! I'm going with the Rizzles to make sure Jane's friend is ok" she said determined.

"Jamie this isn't our business, mom wants you home before dark" Daniel demanded.

"Jane is my friend to! Momma says to always be there for your friends when they need you!" Jamie wined.

"Jane Rizzoli isn't your friend. She is a singer worth millions of dollars and has friends that are her own age to worry about, you are just a fan" Ricky says annoyed.

Jamie's little body stiffens as she fights back a wave of tears there were threatening to fall. Angela suddenly finds herself annoyed with the two brothers and walks over to the child. "If you think for one moment that my Janie sees this child as nothing more than a fan then you two are complete idiots!" Korsak knew that Angela would defend her children to death, even curse anyone out for them if she had to. If it was one thing Angela didn't like, it was people bad mouthing any of her children. She was a momma bear to be reckoned with.

Ricky is stunned silent, unsure of what to say to the fearsome mother. Jamie didn't find Angela's words very comforting, what if her brother was right? Jane Rizzoli was famous; and she was just a small kid that looked up to her. Jamie shakes her head, it didn't matter! Even if she was just another fan to Jane, she still had to make sure that she and Jane's real friend would be all right. "I don't care" She says softly at first.

The brothers stare at their sister as she continues to speak and looks up at them. Her piercing green eyes looking right through them. "I don't care if I am just another fan! Even so, as a fan I need to make sure that Jane and Maura will be ok!" Her determination and passionate filled the thick room.

Frost smiles and walks over to the child, kneeling down to her level. "I know for a fact that Jane would appreciate your concern. And even though she might not realize it right now, you did help us out a lot today. If it wasn't for you Jane probably would have never even known that Maura was hurt, thank you Jamie" Frost says, truly grateful for the wise little girl.

Jamie gives him a small smile and nods. "So can I please come to? I promise I won't be in the way, I just want to make sure that Jane and her friend will be ok" she pleaded.

"It's all right with me, I know Jane wouldn't mind"

Jamie glances to look up at her brother; Daniel sighs and knows when he is defeated. If it was one thing he knew most about his kid sister, it was that once she made up her mind she wasn't changing it. "All right, we'll go. But as soon as we get there you need to talk to mom on the phone" Daniel explains.

Jamie nods happily. "Thank you Daniel, I will, I promise!" she cheered.

"Are you kidding me? Come on Daniel I'm supposed to be getting ready for a date tonight!" Ricky complains.

Daniel rolls his eyes. "So go home, you can always take a cab or walk like we did"

"Fine!" Ricky replies, stomping his feet as he left his siblings behind.

"All right, are we already to go then?" asked Korsak. "I got the limo coming around to pick us up; it'll drive us to the hospital"

"I'm ready!" Jamie announced.

Angela smiles. "Let's go then"

The friends and family all headed outside just as the limo made its grand entrance. They all climbed in, all hoping for the same thing. That Jane and her new friend would be all right.

**TBC! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Dead Famous**

I'm back! Sorry for the late update guys, I was away this weekend with the family at the beach and man I had such an awesome time! I love the ocean so much, and I could just stay there forever.

I'm so happy that you guys seemed to be liking Jamie. She is going to be playing an important role for our girls getting together when the time comes.

Yes sadly I do not own The Rizzoli and Isles characters, or the amazing songs used for this story. I only own the new characters added for this story.

**Chapter 5**

It didn't take long for the ambulance to arrive at the Boston hospital. Jane has been worried since leaving the abandon building, because Maura had fallen asleep, and that was never good. The paramedics rushed her into the building and got Maura into a room.

Jane was about to follow in but she was halted by a random nurse. "I'm sorry Miss. But you are going to have to wait out here for now" she spoke calmly.

Jane glances at the nurse with agitated dark eyes. The woman is a few inches shorter than her; she has curly long red hair, light freckles on her cheeks, sea blue eyes, and an amazing tan skinned tone body. If the singer wasn't so worried about her friend right now, Jane wouldn't be shy about hitting on the sexy young nurse.

"Fine, but I have family and friends on the way. When will I be able to see Maura?" Jane asked.

"You and your group can wait over there in the waiting room" Jane's eyes follow to where the nurse is pointing at. "As soon as the doctor comes out he will let you know when they will allow you to see you're…."

"Friend" Jane replies in her deep scratchy tone. The nurse smiles and heads back over to the front desk. Jane heads over to the waiting room and takes her seat. If it was one thing Jane hated most, it was waiting. She couldn't even understand why this woman was affecting her, she barely knew the girl.

"Oh my gosh it's Jane Rizzoli!" squeals a voice.

'_Crap'_ Jane thinks as she realizes that her wig is nowhere to be seen. The singer looks up to see a pre-teen looking girl, two middle age women, and a small toddler that couldn't be over three years old coming over to her.

Jane's watchful eyes notices that the small toddler is clinging onto the pre-teens jeans as they made their way over.

"Jane, Jane can I please have your autograph!" The oldest looking woman cries.

Jane wanted to yell at these people to just give her space, she couldn't think when her friend was fighting off some high fever, and god knows what else right now. Putting on her best fake smile she is somehow able to give everyone their autographs and photos. Once that was over Jane was about to walk out of the waiting room but was welcomed by her friends and family making their way in.

"Hey Jane, have you heard anything about Maura?" Frankie asks concerned.

Jane shakes her head. "No news yet" she sighs heavily. Jane suddenly felt really exhausted and just wanted to disappear.

"Look everyone, it's the rest of the Rizzles!" yelled the same woman.

Jane curses under her breath. "Listen I'm gonna try and find some kind disguise around here, you boys distracts the fans" Jane whispers, too soft for the fans to hear.

"We should have some back-up wigs in the trunk of the limo. Just have the driver pull up in front of the building for you" Angela replies.

"Thanks Ma, I'll be back in a bit"

With that said Jane takes off and pulls her cell out to call for the driver.

Meanwhile Jamie and her brother step out of the way as the band gets stuck answering questions, taking pictures, and giving out autographs. The small girl looks around the white waiting room and already gets a sinking feeling to her stomach, Jamie hated hospitals.

"Jamie, you need to talk to mom" Daniel announces.

He is sitting on one of the chairs from across the room as she stood and watched the chaos. She turns to see her brother holding out his phone to her and she sighs as she takes it.

"Hi mommy"

'_What is all this nonsense about being at the hospital?'_

Jamie flinches at her mother's angry tone. "Mommy Jane's friend is sick. I wanted to make sure that they would both be ok, Jane's other friend said that she wouldn't mind" The child explains.

Daniel watches carefully as he can hear the fear and sadness in his sister's voice, guilt started swim inside him.

'_Why on earth would someone as famous as Jane Rizzoli care if you are there or not? You better be home before dark girl'_ Her tone was threatening and Jamie knew that was never good.

"I promise I'll be home before dark mom, it doesn't get dark for another few hours anyway"

'_Don't get smart with me girl, I have date night plans tonight and I know your big brothers would rather be out with their friends on the weekends so be home before dark'_ the line goes dead.

Jamie is quiet as she listens to the dead line buzz in her ear. Her beautiful green eyes looked lost and unwanted.

"Jamie?" Daniel asks carefully. Daniel knew that things were always tough between Jamie and his mother. It didn't help that Jamie was actually his half-sister. While Ricky and Daniel shared the same parents, Jamie had a different father then the boys. When Daniel and Ricky's father died in a car accident shortly after Ricky's 10th birthday things were hard on the family. A few years after his death, his mom fell in love with Jamie's father. But after his mom became pregnant with Jamie, her father left them and Jamie never got to know her father. Their mother has resented Jamie for many years now. There was a time when their mother adored Jamie, but since she became a bar-tender, she's started hanging out with the wrong kind of people. Their mother was always going out with a new guy every week, and it was miserable for Jamie. Daniel wished he could just take Jamie away from their mother, but he was always either working or going to school. Ricky was not much better than their mother. He was also a bartender and was always causing chaos.

Jamie shakes her head and hands her phone over to Daniel. "Mom has date night tonight, I still have to be home before dark" she explains. Her voice sounded empty, and without any hint of child likeness to it.

Frost was finally able to maneuver his way out of the crowd and took his seat next to Daniel. "Man, I can't ever understand why people have to freak out whenever somebody famous walks into a building" Frost sighs exhausted.

Daniel grins. "Just be glad you're not Frankie right now"

Frost looks over at Frankie to see an old woman giving him a big wet kiss on the cheek and he shivers. "Ouch, poor Frankie is probably hating life right now" He laughs. "Jane would have loved to seen that"

Daniel chuckles along with Frost until the computer genius looks over at the quiet child. She is staring at the band with a distant look to her, something he has seen Jane do many times without her noticing. Jamie then surprises Frost when she suddenly turns around to face her brother. "Daniel I want to go for a walk" she announces.

Daniel blinks surprised. "If you're talking about outside…"

Jamie shakes her head. "No; just around the hospital. Maybe look around the gift shop to kill time, you know I don't like hospitals much, especially waiting rooms" she mumbles the last part.

Daniel sighs. "All right. But stay on this floor. I'll come find you when I hear something" he agrees.

Jamie gives him a small smile. "Thanks Daniel. See ya Frost" She waves to the boys and takes her leave.

Frost looks over to the brother concerned. "Is she all right?"

Without looking at Frost he speaks. "Let's just say that Jamie doesn't have a good history when it comes to hospitals. To be honest I was surprised she wanted to come at all, even if it meant being with her favorite singer for a little longer"

"If you don't mind me asking, what's with this whole thing about her reading people?" Frost asked curiously.

Daniel turns to look at the man. "I don't quiet get it myself. But as far back as I can remember Jamie has always been exceptionally bright. She can tell if someone is faking their emotions, or lying to her face. Ricky and I could never get away with lying to her. This one time we were going out to the movies to see some rated R movie when we weren't supposed. Mom wasn't home and Jamie asked where we were going. Told her that we were going to see some wrestling movie, but she instantly pointed our lie. But she also promised she wouldn't tell mom, and she never did" he explained. "Another time Ricky had come home completely drunk, said he made out with a bunch of hotties. Basically just being an ass right in front of Jamie when he was explaining his night to me. Jamie said he was lying then lifted his shirt up slightly to show a bruised stomach, it looked like he had been kicked or hit there multiple times. Jamie had noticed him resting his arm over that particular spot while sitting on the couch. Turns out he was kicked around by some girl he pissed off"

"That's really impressive, so she's basically like a human lying detector?"

Daniel chuckles. "You could say that"

Meanwhile Jane was returning with the hateful blonde wig, God she hated this wig! It reached down just passed her breast, and itched liked crazy. She scratched away like some poor dog attacking fleas. Jane was sure this wig was ancient, probably as old as her mother. As she finally made it out of the rain and back into the hospital she decides to head for the restrooms. The singer wasn't ready to be in a room with people right now. She needed some time to think, and try to understand why she was even still here. Sure she couldn't ever leave someone alone when they were hurt. But the only thing she knew about Maura was her name, and that she was a student. Other than that she had no connections to this girl, but she somehow finds herself unable to leave her.

When she finally makes it into the large bathroom with multiple stalls she swears she could hear soft sobbing coming from one of them. Jane is about to leave, she was never really comfortable with emotional people, and she certainly didn't want to intrude. But just as she is about to leave the restroom she sees a small girl coming out of the stall. She is wiping her tears with her arm as she closes the stall door behind her. As she removes her arm from her face Jane instantly recognizes the child as Jamie. Her eyes are practically blood shot from crying and this has her heart pounding with fear, did something happen to Maura?

"Jamie?" She finally speaks. Jane is surprised at how small and scared her voice actually sounded.

Surprised, Jamie jumps slightly at hearing her name. She turns to see some blonde hair woman, completely confused. Titling her head she asks. "Do I know you?"

Jane blinks at her confusion, but then realizes that she is still wearing the horrible wig. She removes the wig and Jamie's eyes go wide like a dear caught in headlights. She had forgotten that the singer was going to look for some kind of disguise.

"Is something wrong with Maura?" The singer quickly asked.

Jamie shakes her head and walks over to the sink to turn the faucet on. "No, I haven't heard anything yet" Jane could hear the shakiness in the small child's voice. She waits patiently as the girl splashes some cold water to her face. Jane finally makes her way over to the girl and kneels down beside her.

"Then why are you crying sweetheart?" She asks carefully.

Jamie turns the faucet off to look at her idol. "It's nothing Jane, I'm sorry. I just don't like hospitals very much. They bring back bad memories" she lied. It wasn't a complete lie; hospitals did bring up bad memories for her. But it wasn't the real reason why she was crying.

Jane studies Jamie for a moment as she tries to figure out why the girl was really crying, but she couldn't figure it out. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jamie shakes her head. "It's just old memories I don't want to remember" she mumbles softly.

Jane gives the girl a sad smile and wraps her arms around the girl. "I don't think I ever thanked you for all your help today Jamie. Because of you I was able to see how those girls were obviously lying to me about Maura. I had been so angry that she didn't show up and wouldn't have even noticed their lies. Thank you Jamie" Jane spoke from the bottom of her heart as she continued to hug the girl.

Jamie shivered as she felt the warmth flow through her. She wrapped her tiny arms around Jane's neck and allowed a small smile to grace her lips. Jamie was certain her night would be lonely, but at least she could have one memory to always keep her going.

A few seconds later and Jane pulls away. "What do you say we blow this joint and see if we can find out how Maura is doing?"

Jamie nods and leans down to pick up Jane's wig that was laying besides them. "Don't forget this" she gives Jane a real genuine smile.

Jane gives the child her playful smirk as she takes the wig and places it back on. "You know I really wish my Ma would stop buying these blonde wigs, I prefer red, or something more colorful myself"

Jamie giggles. "It makes you look like that singer Hanna Montana"

Jane gives Jamie a fake gasped look. "No! Please tell me I look way better than that washed out pop-star" Jane shivers, causing Jamie to giggle even more.

"Don't worry, I think you look and sound way better than she ever did!"

The singer chuckles as she stands. "Well than that's a relief" Jane holds out her hand to Jamie as she smiles. Jamie smiles back and for one moment it's as if her life at home didn't even exist as she took hold of Jane's leather gloved hand.

As the singer and child make their way back to the waiting room Jane sees the doctor coming out of the room that the paramedics had lead Maura into. Jane is quickly standing in front of him, just before he made his way into the waiting room. "How's Maura?" she asks.

Jamie studies the tired doctor and can see that he's probably younger than he looks. His blonde hair is short and dark, as his baby dull blue eyes easily showed his exhaustion. He was taller than Jane, and looked to be well-built. "She's going to be just fine. She still has a fever but she's out of danger and we are working on bringing it down. She has a few slightly bruised ribs, but physically she shouldn't have any problems with healing. The good news is that she is awake, but as soon as we get her fever down she's going to need lots of rest" The doctor explained.

"Can I see her?" Jane's voice is nearly begging as she questions the doctor, the hope in her eyes doesn't go unnoticed either.

The doctor sighs. "I'll only allow one visitor for now; and only for a few minutes"

"Go on Jane, I'll go let the rest of your crew know what's going on" Jamie offers.

Jane looks down as she squeezes the child's hand in gratitude. "Thank you Jamie" She bends down and places her lips gently onto the child's forehead, causing the girl to beam in happiness. "You're the best kid" Jane winks at her as she stands back up and allows the doctor to lead her to Maura.

The doctor guided Jane to a private room and inside was Maura and a nurse. Jane recognizes the red headed nurse she had encountered with earlier. She had a wet cloth in her hands and was rubbing it over Maura's head, cheeks, and even her neck, it almost made Jane feel jealous. Jane Rizzoli didn't get jealous, especially over someone she barely even knew! The rock star still couldn't understand why she was here to begin with. She made sure the beaten woman got to a hospital, she knows that she will be all right, so why was she still here?

Maura is the one to look up as the doctor closed the door after leaving Jane to be with his patient. The injured woman gives Jane the purist smile she has probably ever seen. It caused her heart to pound as she demanded herself not to blush. "Jane, you stayed?" Maura sounded so surprised that it made Jane feel guiltier for being the source of her hospital stay.

"Of course I stayed" She stated, as if it was the most obvious thing for her to do. She makes her way over to the bed as the nurse pulls away just before handing Maura the wet cloth.

"Be sure to keep using that wet cloth, I want that fever down soon Miss. Isles" The nurse orders gently, giving her a small smile.

Jane sits herself down in the chair next to the bed as she watches the nurse glancing at her. The nurse gives her a sly wink when Maura wasn't looking. "Of course Anna, thank you" Maura said softly. She is rubbing the cloth against her head and down her cheeks, anywhere that felt warm as her eyes closed to the cool comforting touch.

"Sure thing sweetheart. It was nice meeting you, and you as well Miss. Rizzoli, I do hope the next time we meet won't be under such circumstances" The nurse places a small card in Jane's hand before walking away and leaving the girls alone. Jane looks down to see the woman's number; she quickly stashes it into her pockets just as Maura slowly opens her eyes back up.

She gives Jane that pure genuine smile again and Jane suddenly feels guilt wash over her, there was no reason for her to feel like this! "Thank you Jane, you didn't have to stay"

"It's no big deal really, I had time to kill and wanted to make sure that you were all right" Jane shrugs. Jane looks at the ugly foot mark against her cheek, the cut lip, and the black eye. She feels the anger flowing through her blood as she remembers the two bitches that did this to Maura. The singer didn't care how drunk she would get, nothing could make her want to sleep with those two ever again. "Does anything hurt?" she asks carefully.

Maura sighs heavily, still rubbing the cloth over her warm face. "Just a bit uncomfortable right now, but it could have been worse. I am just grateful to hear that my ribs weren't broken, just slightly bruised and that they should heal within a few weeks so long as I am careful and take it easy" she explains.

"I'm sorry this all happened Maura, it's because of me those two bitches…" Jane notices Maura flinching as the curse flew from her mouth. She gives the student her apologetic smile. "Sorry about that, I tend to curse when I get angry. Anyway those girls went after you because of me, I'm sorry"

Maura shakes her head. "It isn't your fault Jane. It wasn't as if you had a gun pointed to their heads and demanded them to beat me did?"

Jane's eyes widen. "Of course not!"

Maura smiles. "There you go then. We can't take responsibility for other people's action that we have no control over" Maura explains rationally.

Jane just shakes her head and smiles. "You always seem to have an explanation for everything, don't you Maur?"

Maura looks confused. "I am only stating the facts Jane"

The singer continues to grin at the college student. "I never did get to ask, have I turned you into a fan yet? I mean it's pretty rare for me to sing for just one person you know" She folds her arms over her chest as she gives Maura one of her charming looks.

Maura could almost feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as she used the cloth to hide her sudden shyness. "I must admit that your singing has become quite the eye opener for me Jane Rizzoli"

There was a knock on the door before Jane could question any farther. "I'm sorry Miss. Rizzoli, but Miss. Isles really needs her rest now" It was the doctor.

Jane stands herself up. "No worries. I should be heading out anyway now that I know you are going to be all right. The boys and I need to get ready for our big party bash tonight at the hotel that were staying at" The singer explained.

"A party, for what?" Maura asked curiously.

Jane grins, once again causing Maura to feel like a shy little teenager. "Oh the boys and I always have some kind of big bash after a concert, pretty much anyone in town can come so long as they are above the drinking age" she explains. "It was nice meeting you Maura, I'm sorry again for all this. But I am glad that you will be all right"

Jane was about to turn and leave but felt a tiny hand grabbing at the end of her t-shirt. "Wait…umm Jane. Would it be ok to umm see you again, I mean uh whenever you have the time" she asks nervously.

Jane stares stunned for a moment as Maura refuses to look up at the talented singer. Jane knows the best thing would be to leave and forget about this woman, she liked her player ways. Hell she would probably be calling up that sexy nurse tonight, but for some reason Jane felt a pull towards this young woman. She felt a strong sense of protection towards her, and she actually really wanted to see her again. The singer turns to face Maura and squeezes her hand gently with her own.

Maura looks up to see a real genuine smile grace the singer's lips, it wasn't her usual playful smirk, or cocky smile, it was real. "I'll come back to visit you tomorrow and have lunch here with you. Heck I'll even sneak in some non-disgusting hospital food" Jane whispers the last part, easily causing Maura to giggle.

"Miss. Rizzoli" The doctor gains her attention.

Jane just continues to grin as she step back and makes her way to the door. "I'll see you around noon tomorrow" Jane winks, just before allowing the doctor to lead her out of the room.

Maura couldn't stop smiling, even after Jane had departed. Despite the long exhausting day, Maura couldn't have hoped for it to end any better than this. Although Maura knew it probably wasn't wise to get close to this singer, the rock star would probably be leaving for another concert eventually. But even if their time together maybe short, Maura still hoped to gain some kind of friendship with the singer. The young student closes her eyes and allows the darkness to consume her; the smile never leaves her as she sleeps.

**TBC! **


End file.
